


Playing at Pretend

by TeaAndATale



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Steggy - Freeform, Steggy Positivity Week 2017, fake dating trope, steggyweek2k17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaAndATale/pseuds/TeaAndATale
Summary: Peggy takes advantage of the new cute guy that frequents her favorite bar when her can't-take-no-for-an-answer coworker shows up.Steggy Week Day 7 - Free for all!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Steggy Positivity Week 2017, it's been a blast.  
> Written for Day 7: Free for all!
> 
> Unfortunately I didn’t get a chance to finish some planned fic in time for the Steggy Week days. So since this would fit a few of the prompts, I’m using Day 7's Free For All to do a mash up of a Trope-Inspired Modern AU. It was originally intended as a one-shot, that later grew legs, so this first chapter will be a bit longer than the others.  
> Trope: Fake Dating, “Will you pretend to be my boyfriend for five minutes?”

 

Peggy's favorite bar, _The Griffith_ , was just three blocks from her apartment. She had spent many hours there complaining about sexist idiots from work with friends, babysitting Howard as he flirted with every female in sight, and cleared her head after long stressful hours at the office. It was one of her few hangouts, and became one of her safe places away from her nice but lonely apartment. An escape of good music, delicious bar food, and of course excellent drinks.

It’s where she spent many evenings catching up with Angie over a plate of fries, too late or too early hours depending on your perspective nursing drinks and aches with Natasha, and even plenty of trivia nights with Ana and Jarvis. She knew many of the regulars, was friendly with the bartenders, and even the woman who owned the bar. In fact, she spent so many hours there, the owners started to treat her like family. And Peggy always took care of her own. She had helped them out several times, usually when there were troublesome patrons who refused to leave, and even once when white men in suits tried to trick them out of their lease.

It was no wonder then that she noticed two new guys, both admittedly good-looking, frequenting the place. They were both tall and obviously muscular, though the blond had much broader proportions than his dark-haired friend. She made of point of observing them, as she would any other customers that seemed to be verging on becoming regulars. What struck her most was that she had expected the big macho blond to be a classic alpha male, the more dominant of the two. But from her keen observations, he seemed shy, kind and more surprisingly, women didn’t line up to talk to him as much as they did to his friend, despite getting plenty of wide-eyed, glossy looks. His friend had the easy grin and charming talk. He was attractive and he knew it. And yet their friendship didn’t seem to hinge on that.

As they seemed to stop by more and more often, Peggy got to know them even better from afar. Molly and Gloria, two of her favorite bartenders, had mentioned how they were both good tippers. And Peggy started to notice how sweet the blond was. She found herself drawn to his shy smiles, and how he never said a bad word to any of the girls that gave him hopeful eyes only to be asked to be introduced to his friend. One night the blond even stopped a fight between two raging drunk assholes while a girl was crying, terrified between them. He made sure they left the bar and saw that the crying girl got home safe, calming her before getting her a cab. It was probably then that she started to watch him with particular interest. Although, the adorable bright blue eyes and neatly combed hair sure helped.

And so one night, when her least favorite of coworkers barged in on her safe haven of a bar, she, Agent Carter, fully-capable of kicking the shit out of him herself, found herself marching up to the blond at the bar before her brain fully caught up with the plan.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt. I'm Peggy. Would you pretend to be my boyfriend for a few minutes?"

The blond's eyes practically popped out of their sockets. "Wh—What?"

Peggy gestured to her slimeball of a coworker still standing in the doorway, the one who kept insisting he’d wear her down, among a group of similar looking guys. She ducked behind the blond’s broad body to shield herself as he turned his head, still laughing voraciously with his buddies about something she knew would make her blood boil.

"Please. I'm desperate. I work with that wanker and he won't take a hint and I've tried everything else short of maiming him. And I can’t resort to that lest I be fired. I'll buy you and your friend next round. Please."

His friend seemed amused and knocked his elbow into the blond, causing the blond to shoot him a glare.

“Yeah, yeah sure thing. Anything you need,” he stammered out, clearing his throat and rubbing his ear when he turned back to her. “Um, you should probably know my name is Steve then. And this is my best friend Bucky.”

“Pleasure. Thank you. Really, you have no idea what a complete arse that guy is. I promise you won’t even have to do much or say anything if you don’t want. No need for kissing or anything. I'm not so much into PDA anyway and I certainly will not give that asshole a free show.”

Steve nodded. “Should I know anything else about you? I mean if he asks?”

"Yeah. What's the story? How'd you two meet?" Bucky asked grinning from behind his beer.

She’d be annoyed if he hadn’t raised a good point.

“We met here. We've only started seeing each other a couple weeks ago, so we're just getting to know each other. That should cover any issues.”

“That sounds good. Would you like—”

“Marge!” Jack shouted at her, already smirking. “Look at you. Guess you do leave the office at some point.”

She gritted her teeth. “Jack. What brings you away from the Upper East side?”

Jack didn't hesitate to leer at her, and it made Peggy cross her arms to cover her chest. "Buddies wanted a drink before we head out to the clubs. Pick up some fun company on the way. You can come with. I'm sure they'll like the look of you."

"Right well, as tempting as that offer is, I’m not sure they’ll be seeing much of anything once they get a good jab to the jaw.”

Jack laughed, his smirk growing making her feel sick in the stomach. "Always feisty you are Carter. But I'm sure you’ll enjoy it once we get a few drinks in you. They always do.”

Steve stood, his stool making a loud scraping noise against the floor. She could feel him right against her back, and his expression plainly told her he was also having quite enough of this guy.

“And who's this Peggy?” he asked.

“Jack Thompson. I work with Marge over here. And who the hell are you?"

"Steve Rogers. Her boyfriend." He stuck his hand out to Jack. "And my buddy Bucky."

Jack looked between them for a moment before chortling through his smirk. He shook Steve's hand, puffing his chest out, before regarding Bucky with a nod. “Boyfriend? Didn't know prickly Peggy knew what those were."

Peggy rolled her eyes. "Not the best use of your rapier wit Thompson."

Steve however didn't seem as unconcerned. "She's plenty warm with people she's close to."

Jack laughed again, as if he were in on the joke. "I'll bet she is," he said, winking at Steve. “So... Steve,” he started as if his name alone was an insult, “what do you do?”

"Buck and I got back from a tour in the Middle East not too long ago."

"Military men." Jack didn't have a witty retort to that. "I did a tour in Afghanistan. What division were you with?"

"The 107th," Bucky supplied. "Steve's our Captain."

Peggy tried not to let this knowledge seem foreign to her. Her choice for a pretend boyfriend could not have been better.

Even Jack seemed impressed. "Wow. The 107 has done a lot of good work."

"Same as the rest of the men and women serving," Steve said with a shrugged. "So how long have you been working with my girlfriend?"

“Oh what's it been Marge? Close to year soon huh? We should make plans for our anniversary.”

"Sure, you know where both Starbucks and my desk are. I'm sure you can figure out the rest."

Bucky snickered quietly, as Jack straightened his back, chest puffing out again.

"And how long have you two been seeing each other?" Jack asked.

"Just a few weeks," Peggy supplied.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Just a few weeks and she's making you call her the g-word already? Poor sucker.”

“What can I say? I guess I just know a great girl when I see her. Don't worry, I asked to be her boyfriend before I insisted on calling her my girl. Guess I'm old-fashioned that way," Steve said smiling, though his eyes were tense.

Peggy couldn't stop herself from touching Steve’s arm, more firm to the touch than she had even expected.

“He won’t understand darling. I'm sure Jack wouldn’t believe how quickly a relationship can progress. I mean after all, he's still single,” she said in a calculated blow to his ego.

"By choice," he frowned. "Single by choice Carter," he said defensively, plastering on a cocky smirk.

Steve put his arm around her, at a respectful location, and to Peggy’s surprise disappointment, his hand hovered more than it actually touched.

“Well I wouldn't change meeting you for anything. It was like fate brought you into my life when I needed you most.”

Coming from another man it would have sounded all too cheesy and trite. Sweet but in the end meaningless. But Steve was looking into her eyes as he said it. Her breath hitched and she stared back, flicking between those warm eyes to his sweet smile. Her heart fluttered, and it set her off-kilter, suddenly wordless.

"Yup, they're always that nauseating," Bucky said breaking the silence and their staring contest.

"Sorry," Steve said sheepishly, rubbing at his neck.

Jack snorted. "They force you to tag along?"

"Nah. Been third-wheeling for a while 'cause they feel sorry for me. But it's entertaining. Plus, I'm sure one of these days Peggy will actually introduce me to her gorgeous friends." He winked at her but it's playful in the way Jack's was not.

Steve elbowed his friend. "Buck, what'd I tell ya?"

Peggy snorted at them both. "You be good, and we'll see."

"Well that settles it. Sorry Bucky, looks like you can't use my girlfriend to get yourself one."

Bucky gasped dramatically. "See if I grace you two with my wonderful company again."

"Oh whatever will we do with all that privacy," Peggy responded oozing sarcasm so much so that it made the two break out into appreciative laughter. It made her grin, feeling so lived-in that it almost made her forget they had literally only just met.

"Right. Guess that's a no on joining the guys Marge?"

Peggy had honestly for a moment forgotten Jack was still there.

"Sorry son, the lady has plans for the evening. Nice to meet you Jack,” Steve said brusquely without looking at him.

Peggy bit her lip to prevent the laugh that threatened to erupt out of her at seeing Jack Thompson realize he could be less than god’s gift to the world.

“Have a goodnight Jack,” she tossed to him, as she returned her gaze to Steve.

Bucky waved unceremoniously when Jack finally turned away not saying anything more.

Peggy sighed in relief once Jack summoned his buddies and they left the bar.

“Oh you two are good. I owe you. Big. I need a whiskey. You two like whiskey?" They barely nodded when Peggy waved down a bartender. "Molly darling, three whiskeys, neat. The good stuff.”

“You got it Peg,” Molly called back.

"You weren't kidding. That guy really is an asshole," Steve said.

Bucky whistled. "You know it's bad when Steve is using curse words."

Steve pinked. "Why'd you say that? I cuss."

"Rogers, you just said cuss. Plus hell totally doesn't count as a swear word these days. But hell I wanted to punch that guy too."

Peggy handed them each a glass. "I have that urge every day. Unfortunately punching out your coworkers isn't good for employment. Which is a shame since I have a good punch."

"We know," Bucky said.

Steve pinked again and Peggy furrowed her brows at them.

"What do you mean?"

“We were here that time you got that slobbering drunk to stop harassing the one waitress. Everybody was peeking out to see you punch him to the ground.”

It hadn’t been long ago when a guy had started hitting on Vera, refusing to take no for an answer, when his anger threatened to turn violent when she had told him she wasn’t interested in men. Peggy had marched over and pulled him by the collar out of the booth, not hesitating to punch him in the nose when he grabbed her ass before she pulled him further out into the street to deal with him.

Peggy's cheeks heated up. "Oh. It was deserved," she defended.

"It was! He got inappropriate with you," Steve exclaimed. He swallowed his sudden enthusiasm with whiskey.

"I remember seeing you two before tonight but I didn't realize people saw me punch that guy."

"It was pretty epic," Steve grinned sheepishly.

"So, wait. When you mentioned my friends, you mean you were actually talking about people I've been here with?"

Bucky shrugged. "The red-head is hot. But I wouldn't say no to the beautiful brunette either."

Peggy fixed a glare at him. "Well I guess it's unfortunate for you that the beautiful brunette has clearly ditched me tonight."

"Damn!"

"Can I ask you something?" Steve broke in. "Why'd you ask me?"

His question was so earnest. "I may have, just a little, watched you guys too. You're always so kind to everyone here. I like that."

Steve's cheeks turned full on red, and he dipped his head shyly. "But then you know Bucky's better at talking to girls."

Peggy shrugged. "I'd say you did a good job."

"Besides, looks like she only had eyes for you Steve." Bucky grinned smugly.

Peggy flushed, standing awkwardly frozen. “Right. Um. I should go call my friend. Thanks again. I really appreciate it."

She's barely two steps away when she heard two voices simultaneously.

"Wait!"

"Peggy!"

Angie was there waving her arms widely, Bucky standing right behind her. She felt trapped, only increasing her wish to escape the situation. She couldn't get her mouth to open before Angie reached her and Bucky.

"Who are your new friends Peg?" Angie asked with a curious and slightly giddy smile.

"Hi friend of Peggy," Bucky said, stepping between them. "Listen, how would you like to spend some time with me for a couple of minutes? I'll get you a drink. Or food. Anything you want. On me. Whattya say?" He’d flashed his charming smile, the one that makes him too handsome for his own good.

"Um? Peg?"

"Don't worry about Peggy. She can keep my friend company. Come on we'll get a booth." Then he lowered his voice to whisper even though she and Steve were both still close enough to overhear. "Listen, my friend's got such a big crush on your girl. And he never gets girls to give him a chance the way Peggy has tonight. As his best friend I gotta help him not blow it. So if you could just help me out here, please. I’ll tell you the whole story."

Peggy wasn’t facing Steve but she imagined he's just as mortified as her. And when Angie looked between them, with that knowing grin of hers, she's sure she could also see it on both their faces.

"I'd love to. I love a good story," Angie finally said, winking at Peggy.

Bucky grinned, turning back to throw Steve two thumbs up before ushering Angie over the other side of the bar. When Peggy turned back toward Steve he had his hand across his eyes. At least she's not alone in her embarrassment. And he looked so cute.

"Some friends we've got," Peggy said.

Steve finally took his hand off his face. "You don't have to do this," he said softly, his face taut, steeling himself for whatever came next.

Peggy purposefully took Bucky's previous seat. "Course I don't. You think I do things I don't want to?"

He shrugged, thumb gesturing toward the door. "You were about to leave. You don't have to feel sorry for me."

She barked out a laugh. His face fell. Peggy didn’t like the insecurity in his voice, the resignation on his face. She needed to remedy it immediately.

"Actually, I was feeling sorry myself actually. Your friend embarrassed me and I thought I had been awkward and intruding enough as it was for one night."

Steve looked at her curiously. "Intruding?"

"You did a really nice thing for me. Really. Not sure I deserved it. But I appreciate you helping out a strange girl barging in on your night."

"You think I agreed because I was just being nice?"

"You are nice," Peggy affirmed.

"I hope so. But that's not what I meant."

Peggy tilted her head. "I don't understand."

She watched him fidget in his seat, hand rubbing his neck. "Peggy... Um, I'm really no good at talking to women. As you can probably tell."

Peggy put her elbow on the bar and squared her body towards him. "You're not doing so badly right now."

He gave her a half smile. "Usually girls come up to Bucky. He's got um... lines. And moves."

"I mean this with all respect, he’s been very nice tonight. And I know he's your best friend. But I don't go much for one-liners and smooth moves."

"I just… I'm used to him getting the attention. I get it. So when you came up to me I thought you were messing with me."

"I… No. No, I would never."

"I've watched you for weeks," and after he said it he closed his eyes. "That makes me sound like the biggest creep." Peggy laughed softly. "I've, um, been admiring. From afar."

"Admiring, huh?"

He didn't meet her eyes but he didn’t stop. "You're kinda hard to miss."

"So are you," slipped out of her mouth. He looked surprised, disbelieving. "I've noticed you too. Less of a creep factor than you though, because I'll have you know I have outstanding observational skills," she teased before lowering her voice. "You're a good man. I saw you break up that fight last week. Saw you making sure that girl was safe."

Steve straightened his shoulders. "I don't like bullies. And she looked so afraid."

"There are very few people who would bother to get involved. I think that must be why I chose you. Somehow I felt pretty sure you'd help me out."

Steve nodded. “Honestly, I think I would have done anything you asked.”

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Oh come on. Peggy, you're incredible."

She felt that flutter again, strong, powerful. "You barely know me."

"I know enough. You care. And you're strong and clever. I know a good person when I see them."

"Yes, you told Jack something like that." Her voice has fallen to a whisper, feeling a pull toward him.

“I really don’t like that guy. But what I told him was true.”

Peggy couldn't shake off the giddy girlish feelings inside her. She couldn't believe this guy was real.

"I'd like to get to know you better," he said softly, so earnest, his gaze so pure.

And she knew exactly what she wanted.

"Steve? Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Steve was absolutely floored. "On a date?" he sputtered out.

She nodded encouragingly. "Yes."

"Yes. I'd love to."

She grinned at him, watching as he drained the last of his whiskey and shook his head as if still in disbelief.

"Sorry. I just… You really want to? I don't usually get positive responses to dates."

"I really want to," she affirmed. "Do you really have a crush on me?"

He laughed nervously. "You're asking that after you ask me out? Of course I do. Everyone in this bar has a crush on you."

"Oh rubbish. There's at least one person who hates my guts. Or isn’t attracted to women."

“You know what I mean.”

"Well fine. But I don't care about anyone else."

Steve's lips curled up. "I've wanted to talk to you for weeks."

"You should have. I would have liked that."

"I never even thought you'd even look at me."

Peggy hummed, raking her eyes over him, caught with interest at his hands and muscular forearms. "I plan on doing just that. A lot."

"When are you free for a date?"

"I'd say right now, but I suppose we have friends to attend to."

Steve groaned. "I forgot."

Peggy shrugged. "They mean well?"

"Yeah but Buck's never gonna let me live this down."

"What? Me asking you out?"

"No. Not that. Him finally getting little Stevie a date. He was trying to get me to talk to you for a while and every time he said if I didn't he would do it for me. Now he's going to take all the credit and be a little shit about it."

Peggy thought for a moment, then Steve saw a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Then it sounds like he deserves to learn a little lesson."

"Like a prank?" Steve grinned back with a similar glint.

They agreed that it had to come from Peggy, because despite being a little shit, Bucky would defend Steve from anything remotely her fault. Peggy marched over to the booth that Angie and Bucky were sitting at, facing each other on the same side of the table, she dropped into the booth huffing so loudly they both sprang apart just in time to see her cover her eyes.

"Peg?" Angie called worriedly.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with your friend?" Peggy cried accusatorily at Bucky.

Bucky's jaw fell open but nothing came out. He looked horrified. The girl that regularly punched idiots out of the bar looked so hurt.

"What happened honey?" Angie reached over to touch her arm.

"I don't even know. I thought we were getting along. I was being stupid."

“Wait! I'm sure whatever Steve said—”

"He made fun of my accent! After saying at first that he liked it. Changed his mind I guess. Said it sounds stupid. Said I should have gone with Jack. That I deserved him."

"Oh honey."

"No wait! He didn't mean it! I'm sure he was just flustered," Bucky said desperately.

"What did I do wrong? I thought... I thought he was a nice guy. They always seem so nice. Maybe he was right about Jack."

"Peggy, no way!" Angie protested, shooting Bucky a dirty look. It made him wince, realizing that Steve’s errors were going to cost him, astounded that this could happen when Steve was crazy about her.

His jaw opened and closed as he desperately fought for words to salvage the situation. Then Steve walked over, face stone serious. Bucky stood, frantically grabbing Steve’s shoulder.

“What the hell?" he asked under his breath.

Steve crossed his arms saying nothing, simply looked over at Peggy who finally looked up at him.

"What? Come for more? You don't know a bloody thing about women." Peggy's gaze was dangerous.

Bucky looked horrified when Steve sat down next to her in the booth.

"Whoa, whoa, Steve, no. Kid you gotta get up." He pulled on Steve’s shoulder to no avail. Steve shrugged him off and slid down the booth closer to Peggy. "Steve! Get away from her." Bucky looked downright panicked, his hair stuck up in different directions from all his hair-pulling. He'd seen the damage of Peggy's punches. And they’d never make it out of the bar alive, not when everyone in it would be on her side.

Then Steve and Peggy broke out into laughter, grinning at each other.

Angie looked confused but nowhere near as confused as Bucky. "What's going on? Steve what happened?"

"Well that went pretty well I'd say," Peggy said sharing a conspiratorial smile with Steve.

He laughed. "Buck you looked like you were gonna pee your pants."

"You're messing with me?" Bucky asked, eyes narrowed.

“Serves you right.” She pointed her finger at him. “Don't pull something like that on me again.”

Bucky collapsed back next to Angie, eyes still darting between Steve and Peggy. "So you didn't screw this up?" Bucky asked Steve.

"Gee thanks Buck," Steve replied dryly.

Peggy took one of Steve’s hand in hers and set it atop the table. "I asked him out."

Steve looked over at her, pleased and surprised all at once.

"Go English!" Angie giggled from across the table earning a laugh from Peggy.

"God damn it Steve. I thought she was gonna kill you. Then go after me."

Steve grinned. "I promise to warn you first next time." Then he turned his attention to Angie. "Hi, I'm Steve Rogers by the way."

“Angie. I heard you been really nice to my girl. You keep that up. I know people too," she warned, pointing menacingly with her forefinger before grinning wide. "Bucky told me everything! This is such a good meet cute story! Classic romcom material!”

Bucky declared he needed another drink, while the three of them laughed easily. They ordered another round, staying longer than they all meant to, but even Peggy, who normally didn't drink quite this much on a night out, was too content and drowsy to move. She never expected her catch-up drink with Angie to turn into a quasi-double-date. An enjoyable one at that.

When it was finally time to call it a night, and although Peggy shrugged off Bucky and Steve’s offer to walk them the three blocks to her apartment, Angie happily agreed to it, so she didn’t insist otherwise. The hour was late, but the streets were still teeming with eager people still hopping into bars for drinks and fast-food joints for late-night snacking.

Bucky pressed himself to Peggy’s side as they eased out of the crowded bar.

"So tell me. Whose idea was it to mess with me?"

"Mine," she said proudly.

Bucky cracked a grin. "Of course it was. Maybe you're better than I thought."

"I was thinking the same about you. Also, your real name cannot possibly be Bucky, and I refuse to call you that. What's your actual name?"

Bucky grinned at her. "Seeing as nobody but my ma calls me that, looks like you'll never know."

"I have ways of finding out."

"Oh really?"

"I'm sure I can get it out of Steve."

"You can try. But he knows better."

Peggy crossed her arms. Then she smirked. "I think I can think of a way or two to persuade him."

Bucky guffawed. "Please do. He'll enjoy that. And he deserves it." Peggy rolled her eyes at him. "Just… be patient with him, alright? He gets more confident with time. And you won't find better."

Peggy was struck by the sincere request. She nodded solemnly as they caught up to Angie and Steve.

“Milady,” Bucky said as he rushed up to Angie, bowing slightly and offering her his arm. “Your escort awaits.”

Angie giggled, and took it as they set off into comfortable conversation, walking a few paces ahead.

"Bucky bothering you?" Steve asked.

Peggy shook her head. "What's his real name?"

Steve laughed. "He doesn't like people calling him by his first name."

"Well that is a terrible nickname. And if you don't tell me, I'm just going to choose a name to call him."

Steve shrugged making her sigh. "He goes by Sergeant Barnes."

“I suppose that'll do. For now." She swayed a little more than usual. Her tolerance was high, but there was a definite fuzziness that made her warm. And she felt so safe walking next to Steve. She'd never really felt that before. Never felt the need for anything like it, but she had a strong urge to get a little touchy with him, out in public, in the middle of the street.

Did her heart and head really get so flipped around in the matter of one night? Over this blond, beautiful guy?

The four of them lingered outside Peggy's place, Steve back to rubbing his neck anxiously, Bucky pulling Angie a little ways away for some semblance of privacy.

"So, you have my number?" Peggy asked.

"I do."

"And I guess who know where to find me. So you'll call me?"

"I'm gonna call you. Thanks for asking me to be your pretend boyfriend."

She giggled. "It was a pleasure to be your pretend girlfriend."

Steve braved taking a step closer. "Maybe we could work on that pretend part."

"Maybe we could," she said.

"So I'll see you soon?"

"Definitely soon."

Steve nodded, stepping back. She liked that he's nice and polite. Really she did.

"Steve?" She stepped into him. "I'm not one for kissing on the first not quite a date, but as technically as my pretend boyfriend we’ve been dating for a few weeks…”

Before he could politely decline she tiptoed up to kiss him chastely on the mouth, lips quick but soft.

Steve was in a daze, and Bucky was most definitely watching. And Peggy didn't care. Not when Steve's whole face lit up under the orange street-light haze.

"Make sure you call, you hear?"

Steve nodded belatedly, head still spinning. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Steve Rogers."


	2. Chapter 2

 

On the way into their shared apartment, Bucky smacked Steve on the arm. It promptly shook Steve out of the cloud he floated on all the way home.

“You owe me so much punk. Look at the night I got you.”

“I knew you were gonna be a shit about this,” Steve said frowning. “You barely did anything.”

Bucky made a loud noise of disagreement. "Excuse me? You almost stayed home. And then you wouldn't go talk to her. And then who made sure you got you alone time?"

“Don't gloat.”

“Are you kidding? Damn. When I’m good, I am good,” Bucky was grinning in glee. “And a girl like that? Honestly, I don't know how the hell you got so lucky. I told you I saw her look at you!"

Steve blushed. "She's better than I dreamed."

"No kiddin'. Seriously. Steve. You can't drop the ball on this. She's perfect for you."

“Can't believe she saw me.”

Bucky clapped him on the back. "Believe it. She kissed you. After telling she doesn't do PDA. That's big."

"I really like her Buck. Already."

"I know you do Steve. Come on, get some sleep. You've had a big night."

"Hey Buck? You’re a jerk but thanks for tonight."

"Anytime punk."

 

Angie was half-asleep but that didn’t deter her from continuing her running commentary on the night’s events and their new acquaintances. Due to the lateness of the hour, and the amount she had to drink, Peggy had decided a sleepover was a must. Angie had made a beeline for Peggy’s bed while she took the time to go through her bedtime regiment, pulling out earrings, wiping off lipstick. She expected Angie to be fast asleep when she finally got into bed, but as the mattress dipped under her weight, Angie stirred in an excited frenzy, ready with reactions.

Peggy listened to the semi-coherent babble with a smile, pulling her tablet from the bedside table to check her work email. She decidedly wasn’t sleepy.

"Can't believe you made friends with two such gorgeous guys. Not surprised, it is you Peg. Fun night."

Peggy grinned at her sleepy friend. "Definitely a far better outcome than expected." Although she was still scrolling through emails and news, her mind was elsewhere.

“Bucky was so funny! He’s so sweet. So charming too. And you and Steve. So cute," she sighed sleepily. "And those muscles. And tall. So tall."

"Yes, he's quite tall."

"Gotta tell me everything about him. He's delicious."

Peggy snorted at her friend's wording. Even though she couldn't argue with that assessment. Not when she was thinking of the way his lips felt against her own.

“Delicious you say?”

“Could eat him with a spoon,” Angie sighed. “With a spoon…”

Peggy set her tablet aside and stared up at the ceiling thinking of him as Angie snuffled in her sleep. So consumed by the image of him in her mind, smiling at the memory of his wide eyes when she’d first walked over, the flash of light coming from her phone took a moment to get her attention. It was a text from Steve and even without reading it her heart leapt.

_-I'm so glad to have met you Peggy Carter. I really liked spending time with you. I hope you sleep well._

Oh he was entirely too precious. Peggy grinned, poised to text him back. She glanced over at Angie who was letting out soft snores before typing out her response.

_-You're very sweet. I quite enjoyed your company as well. Good night soldier._

 

Peggy woke later than she normally would on a Saturday morning, but sleep had been elusive as girlish flutters and fantasies preoccupied her mind much of the night. She shared a morning coffee with Angie before she headed home, then Peggy had gone to the gym for a kick-boxing class. She’d been back home, lounging on the couch with another cup of coffee and a newspaper when her phone rang.

“Hi. It's Steve.”

She stifled a giggle. "Yes, I saw. So it looks like you did call."

"I did. I um, would have called earlier but I didn't want to wake you."

She chuckled. "I appreciate the thought. I’ve actually been up for hours. And how are you today?"

"Good. Really good. I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner. Maybe tonight? If you don't have plans already."

"You move fast don't you, Steve?" Peggy teased.

"I… It doesn't have to be tonight. If that's too soon," Steve tried to backpedal.

"Steve, I'm only teasing. Tonight is just soon enough," Peggy told him. "Dinner sounds lovely."

"Oh. Right! Good." His voice became confident again. "Do you like Italian food?"

"I do."

"There's a place I really like. It's just over the bridge in Brooklyn but I promise it's worth it. I'll pay for the fare there."

Peggy chuckled again. "Believe it or not, I've been out of Manhattan before. It sounds great Steve. What time should I be ready?"

"Seven. I'll pick you up."

She couldn’t help the uncontrollable grin. "Alright. I can't wait."

She loved the pleased little chuckle her words elicited, as if he still couldn't believe this is happening to him. It made a shiver run through her, already addicted to the sound.

"Great. Then I'll see you soon."

 

Peggy was putting in her gold and white enameled flower earrings when she heard the doorbell. The excited butterflies she had felt all day through her errands jolted her stomach again as she rushed to buzz Steve up. After making sure her earrings were secure, she quickly inspected her makeup in the mirror, giving her curls a final tousle when she heard him knock.

He was teetering on his heels with his arms behind his back when she opened the door.

"Hi," he said with his smile growing. "These are for you."

He held out a small bouquet of flowers. There were crisp, white daisies surrounded by pink and red carnations. Pure, unpretentious and it only made her appreciate this sweet man even more. She ushered him in, lifting the flowers to her nose.

"These are so lovely Steve. I can't remember the last time I've received flowers."

"I'm glad you like them. I liked the daisies but the florist helped. Said daisies can symbolize new beginnings." He hadn’t planned on sharing that, and as a result his cheeks went pink.

“New beginnings. I like the sound of that,” she said before searching out a vase.

When she walked back from what he presumed was her kitchen his breath hitched as he got a full look at her: heels, bare legs, a red dress perfectly matching her red lipstick, her dark hair curled to her shoulders.

"You look beautiful," escaped his lips, a little breathless.

She smiled slyly at him. "Thank you Steve. Blue's a very nice color on you," she gestured to his light blue shirt and navy tie.

"Hope I look okay. It's hot out for a jacket and I run a little warm. But I wanted to look nice."

Peggy grinned at him. He looked adorable. In the most attractive way.

"You are a little old-fashioned aren't you?"

Steve shrugged with a small smile. "Just about some things. My ma was big on manners and politeness."

She hummed in agreement. "Seems to have served you very well."

 

In the height of summer, the sun blazed high well into the day, still shining down on them as they made it across the bridge, and still prevailed as they met their seven-thirty reservation. He had continued to be a complete and utter gentleman, holding doors open not just for her but the people behind them.

The choice of restaurant was great, a place Peggy hadn’t heard of before, tasty traditional Italian dishes in a spot full of comfort and history. And its history wasn’t limited just to that of downtown Brooklyn either, she learned. Steve’s family had a long history with it too.

Over their drinks and the bread basket, Steve told her how he’d grown up in Brooklyn where he’d spent his childhood with Bucky, and how the restaurant itself had been in its spot since just after World War II. His grandparents had knew the husband and wife who started it after escaping Nazi persecution in their native country for a shot at starting over in America. It became a staple for decades, somehow managing to stay afloat among the vast gentrification and expansion of the area. Their daughter had taken over the restaurant and had kept the friendly relations with the new generation of Rogers. She even still cooked most nights and had always been fond of little Steve. He’d grown up coming here, feeling comfortable enough to bring a date, even though it was across the bridge.

“Coming here was always a treat. It was exciting and always felt special,” Steve told her. “After my mom died of cancer though, it was hard to come back without her.”

Peggy reached out to take his hand as a tiny gesture of comfort, murmuring condolences as she watched his face slowly relax, even squeezing her hand back.

“But now that I actually have some actual spending money, it’s nice to come back and relive some of those memories. And I like being able to support their business.”

“It’s always nice to support good local places. To make sure they stay alive,” she said nodding.

“And, I guess, because I’m comfortable here, and I know the food’s good, it just felt like the place to bring you,” he blurted out nervously. “I um, I haven’t been on a date in a really long time. And I was never so good at it to begin with.”

She reached back over to gently brush her fingers over his knuckles.

“I think, a lot matters in who you’re on a date with more than anything else about it,” she told him, pointedly meeting his eyes. “We can take it nice and slow, Steve.”

He nodded. “Slow might be good for me.”

“That’s no problem. Though you have nothing to worry about. The flowers, this restaurant, getting to know you better. I’m enjoying it thoroughly.”

He grinned at her, flicking his gaze down at his hand, watching her fingertips just as she lifted her hand back into her lap. Their eye contact didn’t waver.

Over homemade gnocchi and a generous slice of lasagna to start, Peggy shared a bit of her own history, grinning at the open interest in Steve’s eyes when she had told him she’d been in the RAF back in Britain. She explained, without telling him too many specifics that she had moved to New York after a getting a recommendation and referral from one of her old military superiors. She even told him how she lost her dear brother, receiving the same squeeze of support back.

Over perfectly cooked steaks, they swapped stories, his about how he’d bounced around Brooklyn after he lost his mother, hers about growing up in London. That attentive look in his eyes when she shared something made her stomach flutter. When was the last time a date had actually listened to what she had to say? And when he rolled up his sleeves toward the end of the meal, reaching for his wine glass, she was mesmerized by his muscular forearms.

They ordered a dessert each, and even though Peggy teased that she would not be sharing, they ended up stealing bites off each other's plates, laughing for no particular reason. And when Steve had taken care of the check, he wondered if she'd like to walk a bit.

The affection he had for Brooklyn was even more clearly seen as they wandered the street light soaked sidewalks, his love of the place evident even if was no longer the way he remembered it nor could he afford to step foot into places he’d known since he could crawl. As they continued walking the streets of Dumbo, Steve pointed out places where some artists he knew of still had galleries and studios.

"I went to art school for a bit, before joining the army.”

“Really? What sort of medium do you like?”

She loved the pink in his cheeks, the shyness in sharing something about himself. He was clearly unused to genuine interest.

“I draw,” he said, rubbing at his ear, continuing when he met Peggy’s interested gaze. “I guess I started as a kid just to pass the time, doodles to cheer my mom up. Then portraits, landscapes, kinda whatever took my interest. Then I started painting. And sculpture was fun too. At school I thought about illustration.”

“Do you still draw much?” she asked.

Steve nodded. “I try to have a sketchbook with me. Or I’ll doodle on napkins at diners.”

“I'd love to see the results of your passion.”

Steve blushed again. "I don't have any big masterpieces."

“All the same, I'd still love to see something your proud of someday,” she told him with a smile. “I can't say I have any creative talents, but I do like appreciating the arts. Particularly music."

He smiled gratefully at her, and they turned, continuing their stroll towards the river.

“I've always liked the view of the Brooklyn Bridge from here,” Steve said.

“I've never quite seen it from this angle but I’ve enjoyed walking it. The views, people watching.”

They stood, arm against arm, listening as music floated through the air. They smiled at each other and wordlessly agreed to follow the sound. A small band was performing by the riverside. They walked closer, side-by-side toward the sound of low-pitched bass vibrato, the tang of brass, and atop it a feminine voice. It was a small swing band jamming, a dozen or so couples dancing away among a larger audience. A few particularly energetic couples, both young and old, wore vintage forties outfits.

“I've always admired the old generations’ ability to always look put together, even in the midst of turmoil. Almost like it was an act of rebellion,” Peggy commented, enthralled by the throwback couples.

“And there were some great hats. My grandpa sure did make hats and suspenders look cool. He and my grandma were super stylish. Ma had some great old photographs of them. Came from Ireland with almost nothing but they always made it work. Though I think you look really good too.”

Peggy grinned fondly at the compliment. The music swelled around them and Peggy was itching to move.

“I love this music. It just makes you want to dance,” Peggy said. “Do you like dancing?”

“I don’t know how.” Steve bowed his head. “I've never really danced before.”

"You must've," Peggy protested.

“Definitely not like that.” Steve shrugged. “Never really had girls interested. Figured waiting would be okay.”

“Waiting for what?”

“The right partner.”

She wished he was looking at her so that he could take some of the confidence her gaze held. So she could kiss the darling man right there amid the busy riverside.

“I could show you how,” Peggy said softly.

Steve turned his head to her. She could see the wild excitement in his wide eyes. “I'll be really bad. I’ll probably step on your toes.”

Peggy shrugged. “I can handle a few missteps. I'd love to dance with you, and there’s nothing wrong with starting off with easy swaying. If you like.”

She waited for a moment, watching the fight of worry and excitement play on his features. Then, she held her hand out and gently led him to the edge of the dancers, far enough out to do their own thing. She could feel the tension in his shoulder as she placed her hand on it. He stared down at his feet, his hold on her lax.

She gently squeezed his shoulder to get his attention, smiling reassuringly up at him. “It's alright. Focus up on me. Just move your feet with me. That's it for now," she whispered, her other hand curling in his.

And once his hold on her waist was firm, they swayed, little steps this way then that way, Steve following Peggy until he relaxed enough to enjoy the music.

“See? Not so bad so far.”

Steve smiled shyly, utterly captivated by her, and with the sensation of finally knowing what dancing felt like. Exhilarating. Freeing. Even if they're barely moving, he liked it so much, how comfortable she made him. He never expected to dance on a first date, let alone be persuaded to when he has no experience. But Peggy in her beautiful red dress, with those eyes that drew him in, and the added bonus of the river’s romantic atmosphere, it all made it feel right. He could stay there, wrapped up in her forever. It was something out of a movie. And he loved movies.

They continued moving together, so focused on each other, that everything else fell away. He could feel her soft laughter against his cheek with how close they stood. He sure could get used to this dancing thing, as long as he got to do it with Peggy.

Once they had their fill for the night, out of breath, light and loose, they headed back to Manhattan. Near her apartment, they strolled through a few parks, talking endlessly, completely losing track of time. The conversation flowed in such ease that Peggy had a hard time putting an end to the night though it was nearly midnight. It was one of the longest first dates she’d even been on. And yet as she stared at Steve, she refused to part ways.

“Would you like to come up?”

If she had any lingering doubt about Steve’s claim of lacking dating experience, his skittish reaction and deep blush at her proposal solidified that fact. Though she saw no reason to be daunted or disappointment. His blush was endearing, and besides, she was happy enough taking it at his pace.

“Just for a drink,” she vowed. “Or even coffee if you prefer. I’m having a splendid evening and I must admit I’m not quite ready to say goodnight.”

Steve brightened at her bold statement and readily agreed.

She did pour them whiskeys, starting out sitting perfectly respectably apart on her couch. Until they weren’t.

They crashed into each other, lips meeting with frenzy as their glasses lay neglected. Arms tangled around each other, soft lips pressing together. She’s perfectly happy making out on her couch, and from the noises he was making, his arms tightening around her, it was clear he wasn’t complaining.

Then somehow, they found themselves horizontal, Steve’s back flush with her cushions, his hand rubbing between her shoulder blades as the kissing grew languid. She trailed her hands down his neck, kisses pressed to the underside of his perfect square jaw. He was gorgeous. And her hand that had somehow found its way onto his chest, told her exactly how impressive his pecs were. She couldn't be an honest woman if she didn't admit how delightful they felt.

Though Peggy was devilishly thrilled to make the man beneath her look so undone, she didn’t push for more. Slow was good, it would build the tension, especially as she was only getting started on working him up.

Time slipped away. It was late when they finally managed to stay vertical, Peggy smoothing down the collar of his shirt, and wiping a smudge of lipstick off his face. Both were a little giddy, a little overstimulated.

Good nights were whispered, and yet neither moved away. Steve didn’t stop leaning in for further kisses. Peggy didn’t stop succumbing to the taste of him.

“Have I mentioned that you're beautiful? Because Peggy—”

He didn't get a chance to finish the thought because Peggy grabbed him by his tie, pulling him over her. He was much looser and responsive then he had been earlier, even venturing to kiss her neck.

She shivered.

They somehow did manage to separate only to stall near the doorway, still twined around each other.

“You know if this was a different sort of night, I’d insist on buying you breakfast in the morning,” she told him in a low voice, grinning as he flushed at her insinuation.

He ducked down to kiss her, stumbling back against the door at the force of it.

“I could buy you breakfast anyway,” he suggested quietly. “I mean you did teach me how to dance.”

She laughed, burying her hand in his hair and kissing him hard.

“Well how can I resist?” she hummed against his lips.

Later still, deep under the influence of a post-kissing-Peggy haze, heart beating fast, Steve took a cab home, not trusting himself to getting on the right subway though he was back to floating on a cloud for the second night in a row. He’d been grinning uncontrollably all the way to his front door and turning his key in the lock. He found Bucky passed out on the couch, clearing trying to wait up to hear the details. Steve tiptoed across the room and into his bedroom. He rather nothing break the spell he was under.

It lasts until after breakfast.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Steve didn't make it out of the house in the morning scot free. He thought he’d been quiet, taking the quickest of showers, bypassing the kitchen and living room altogether until he was ready to leave. Bucky blocked the way, looking delirious, a blanket over his shoulders, stared at him expectantly as he was about to attempt tip-toeing across the living room.

“Out until three. And sneaking out the door before ten on a Sunday? Oh Rogers you had better share. I gotta know everything.”

Steve ignored the rush of heat to his face. "It was barely after two and it wasn't like that."

“Uh huh.” Bucky smirked. “Spill.”

Steve crossed his arms. “I can't. I'm late.”

“Late for what?”

“Breakfast.”

Bucky’s smirk widened and he let out a big belly laugh.

“Oh so you’re going out for breakfast. That good huh?”

Steve dug his phone out of his pocket, focusing the entirety of his attention of studying the screen. “Don’t know what you mean.”

“Nothing says thank you oh so much for last night like a big stack of pancakes,” Bucky said with a wink.

“It wasn’t like that Buck.”

Bucky huffed in disbelief. “Three dates in a row says otherwise.”

“It’s not three in a row. Friday didn’t count.”

“You got kissed Friday night,” Bucky pointed out. “And from your dumb face I know you got kissed last night too.”

Steve wiped at his face as if erasing any lingering physical evidence though he’d known from shaving earlier there was none. It only made Bucky burst into laughter again.

He frowned at his friend. “I gotta go. See you later.”

“I expect a full report when you get back! Dirty details and all!”

Steve slammed the door shut on his laughter.

 

They met outside a restaurant she picked. He’s giddy and excited as if he was seeing her after a long absence as opposed to a matter of hours. Peggy smiled widely upon spotting him. His earlier concerns, like figuring out what was appropriate to wear for a breakfast date since he’d never had one before and finally deciding on jeans and a short-sleeved button up, fell away at the sight of her in jeans. It made him grin, noting just how well she made simple jeans work. He wasn’t sure if it was appropriate to kiss her. Luckily for him, Peggy had made the executive decision, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek, very near his lips. Last night hadn’t been a dream.

“Hi,” he greeted cheerily.

“Hello Steve,” she responded just as enthusiastically.

Yes, everything was going exactly perfectly for Steve.

They held hands atop the booth’s table while they perused the menu and while the waitress took their orders. Bucky’s earlier dumb comment popped back up in his head, and though he wouldn’t mention to him later, Steve ordered a side order of pancakes for them to share. It was a full breakfast, enough even to satisfy his metabolism, and Peggy ate as ravenously as he did that he felt no discomfort at the large amount of food he ordered. She barely commented other than to steal bites off his plate. He readily tilted the plate in her direction, happy to be able to share with someone for once.

They chatted eagerly about nothing of consequence as they ate, joking easily, and Steve had realized how he hadn’t felt self-conscious at all talking to her. He loved hearing her talk, sharp-witted and dry-humored. And as he watched her from across the booth, he could not believe his luck. How had such a wonderful woman crossed paths with him? How’d he managed to intertwine himself into her life? She was the epitome of his ideal woman, even more, more than the meager idea he held in his head before meeting her. And his feelings were growing exponentially stronger with each passing moment.

“You know about last night,” she started, “I haven’t had such a lovely date in a very long time Steve. Especially not one that required a very quick follow up.”

Steve grinned. “Me neither Peggy. I don’t think I’ve ever felt such a strong connection,” he admitted.

“I still can’t comprehend how you haven’t had swarms of women flocking you. With those biceps.”

His ears pinked. “I used to be really skinny.”

Peggy shrugged. “So? I’m sure you were the same sweet man.”

He looked up at her through his long lashes, eyes a little shy. He did know heads turned when he wore short-sleeved shirts. But to know that although it was a nice addition, it wasn’t the main thing Peggy was interested in, made his heart beat against his ribcage. She’d seen him.

“Didn’t seem to matter much in the last few years. And I never cared about getting crowded with attention. Especially for not the right reasons. Besides, one woman is enough for me.”

She smiled. He was such an earnest man, vulnerable and sweet. And it was a refreshing surprise after the types of men she’d been surrounded by in her line of work.

“Well then, I’m very glad to be the one keeping you company.”

“Me too.”

It was all so wonderful. With every passing minute it was only clearer that Steve wasn’t dreaming. This was real life he was living. Talking about anything and everything with a beautiful, intelligent woman. Walking her home, and getting the chance to study the sensation of her fingers curled around his. And as they got closer to her apartment, he was pretty sure he knew exactly how to convince her to spend some time kissing him, whether on the stoop or on her couch the way they had the previous night. His chest tightened at the prospect.

But then the bubble burst.

 

Outside Peggy’s building, he spotted a familiar face whose presence made him uneasy. Was he actually being followed? How would he explain this to Peggy? Especially without being able, or necessarily wanting to, explain his involvement with Howard Stark. In the span of seconds the spell he’d been under lifted, leaving him in a cold shock.

“There you are. Jarvis told me to call ahead but I had a pretty good idea you’d be here,” Stark said from against the car his butler was spot-cleaning with a rag.

How’d he know he’d be here?

“What are you doing here?”

It took Steve a moment to realize he and Peggy had asked this question together. He looked at her with wild confusion.

Howard looked from Peggy to Steve, like he’d just realized who he was. Even Peggy was now eyeing him in a peculiar manner. This didn’t bode well.

“Oh I’m sure you could guess Peg.”

Wait a minute… Peggy knew Howard Stark?

“I didn’t realize you two knew each other,” Howard continued.

Peggy and Steve glanced at each other awkwardly. Whatever comfort they had between them was no longer there. Although they still stood within reach of each other, Steve felt she was suddenly a million miles away.

“This is good. Better anyway. You’re both needed. This saves me a trip. Come on, hop in.”

Steve narrowed his eyes, first at Howard then at Peggy who was no longer meeting his eye. She couldn’t possibly be part of what he thought… Although…

“Where are we going?” Steve dared to ask, needing the confirmation.

“SHIELD HQ of course,” Howard said before Jarvis opened the back door of the black towncar.

“Captain Rogers,” Jarvis said, holding the door open as invitation.

Steve expected Peggy to join them in the backseat, however Jarvis shut the door behind him in a hurry, trying to beat Peggy to the passenger’s side.

“Ms. Carter,” he heard Jarvis say as he pulled the door open for her.

“Mr. Jarvis,” Peggy replied as she slid inside.

He couldn’t believe this. Peggy, the girl he had had such an incredible weekend with worked for SHIELD?!

As unbelievable as it seemed, Steve had to admit, a lot about Peggy had suddenly made a lot of sense. And in some ways, in retrospect, he couldn’t be surprised. But still… She had said nothing. Not a hint.

“So how do you two know each other?” Howard asked from his spot next to Steve.

Steve didn’t know what to say. He wouldn’t know how to explain, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to share anyway. And to say they had been sort of on a date now felt strange.

Peggy ignored the question outright.

“What’s going on Howard that you didn’t call first?” she asked in a clipped voice.

Howard shimmied in his seat, getting comfortable. “We’ll get to it. So you guys friendly? Can’t blame you pal,” he directed at Steve with a pat on the shoulder. “Peggy sure knows how to keep a man’s interest.”

Peggy rolled her eyes but Steve didn’t see it. Instead he was reassessing what he knew about Peggy. Had she had a thing with Howard Stark? He couldn’t quite picture it but he sure knew, as did everyone, Stark’s reputation, and he sure seemed awfully familiar with Peggy. Who wasn’t denying that fact.

And if Peggy worked for a secret organization like SHIELD, what did he really know about her? Had she always known who he was?

“Mr. Stark prefers to keep his weekend clear of work if at all possible, as you already know Ms. Carter. Thus he refuses to discuss work-related matters away from the workplace,” Jarvis filled in.

Peggy huffed in irritation. She didn’t enjoy her weekends interrupted either but if they were she’d prefer to know why prior to arriving to headquarters. Especially given the massive disruptive Stark had just caused on her life. She eyed Steve in the rearview mirror. He sat tense and looked uncomfortable but she didn’t know quite what to tell him. She certainly hadn’t anticipated this outcome for their morning.

 

SHIELD was all ablaze with activity, agents milling about as Stark led them toward Phillip’s office.

“Carter. Rogers,” Colonel Phillips said as was his usual way of saying hello. “It’s ‘bout time you two were introduced. Agent 13, meet Captain America. You’ll be assisting and supervising his special ops unit.”

Steve and Peggy looked at each other with wide eyes and mouths agape.

“Wait a minute,” Stark said. “I thought you two were familiar with each other.”

_Captain America?_ Peggy thought. _Steve Rogers was Captain America?_

She very quickly hid her surprise.

“Not professionally,” she said.

Phillips looked between them, clearly noticing something in Steve’s expression. “Is there going to be a problem?”

“No sir,” Peggy said matter-of-factly making any response Steve might have had null.

Steve fought the frown forming on his lips. Agent 13… Agent 13 had been the one to rescue Dr. Erskine and helped the 107th out of a few tricky missions a while back. Helped him out of a near ambush once. But they had never met in person. He’d never known their identity. Just as outside of his 107th crew and the few people with high enough clearance at SHIELD, no one knew his alter ego either. Peggy was really Agent 13? What were the odds?

Phillips didn’t comment any further but continued to frown anyway. They continued on with the broad strokes of the urgent operation, Steve’s jaw locking at the mention of HYDRA. Peggy noticed and wanted to ask but there was no opportunity. Though she had countless questions she wanted to ask him, and perhaps also a wish to ease that frown off his face, she set herself into her professional decorum. The mission was time-sensitive and there were a ton of details to hammer out.

A few hours into the meeting, while Stark and Phillips headed down to one of Stark’s lab to grab some intel, there was a moment where Steve and Peggy were all alone. They stood in an uneasy silence, neither sure how to breach the subject at hand.

“So… You work for SHIELD?” he ended up asking.

Peggy nodded. “As do you, Captain.”

“I guess that’s why you didn’t say where you worked.” Steve crossed his arms.

Peggy narrowed her eyes. “Neither did you. You led me to believe you were simply a military man while I gave no indication towards my profession.”

Steve frowned. “Was I supposed to reveal that my classified alias was Captain America? Although I’m sure you probably already knew about that.”

Peggy’s irritation grew, her own arms banding across her chest mirroring his stance, her chin pointed a little higher. “I had no inkling you were ‘America’s New Hope.’”

Steve opened his mouth to retort only to fall silent as Stark and Phillips came back into the room. They shot apart and while Stark was oblivious, already chattering away about some invention he’d come up with for the mission, Phillips looked between them suspiciously. Neither dropped their defensive crossed arms.

Over the course of the day, as they fell into a professional patter over strategy meetings, both their tempers cooled over the seriousness of the situation at hand, and the fact that they both had a lot of organizing to do before the mission went active.

It was late when they were finally allowed to leave, Peggy right on Steve’s heels. Peggy of course had to report back for work in the morning, and Steve would be called in as well for further mission prep.

Steve was disappointed in their formal and stiff interactions. Less than twelve hours ago they had been holding hands and laughing over breakfast. Less than twelve hours ago Steve thought he was finally going to have a real relationship.

“Captain?”

Steve did an about face. “Yes Agent Carter?”

“I assume your friend knows of your affiliation with SHIELD, however, I would appreciate it if you didn’t disclose my alias to Sergeant Barnes.”

Her tone was light, looking a little less than the cool ease she had exuded the majority of the day, so Steve wasn’t offended by her request. He figured she assumes, and rightly so, that Bucky would ask about their date. And clearly she wasn’t trying to silence him. He could definitely understand her instinct to preserve her hard-won position. He understood more than most, given how few people outside his unit know him as Captain America. How long it took to get people to take him seriously. And he knows she has it worse.

He nodded. “Of course.”

“Thank you.”

They stood awkwardly facing each other in silence for a moment.

“So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I guess so,” she replied.

Steve waited until he’d ridden the elevator down to the lobby alone, and walked out into the street before he let out a deep disappointed sigh.

 

Colonel Phillips caught Peggy before she had left for the night, calling her back into his office.

“Is there going to be any issue with you and Rogers working together that I should know about Carter?”

Peggy was surprised that the question was not as terse as she would anticipate in this sort of situation where perhaps romantic notions were evident.

“No sir,” she promised. “Nothing warranting concern.”

He let out an unconvinced humph.

“Somehow I’m having a hard time believing you Carter,” he said, settling back in his leather chair. “Listen, I know you’ve wanted to get back into the field, and I won’t lie and say it didn’t take a lot of convincing, even though you’re the right one for the job. You both. I’m counting on both of you to lead this mission. That’s all I’m gonna say.”

“Yes sir.” Then, biting her lip, she continued. “I appreciate the support, Colonel.”

He let out a grunt and waved his hand. “Dismissed Carter, Go, get. I’d better get out of here myself before the wife gets mad I missed dinner again.”

“Straight home then, before Stark starts hounding you again.”

Phillips snorted and wished her a good night. She smiled and left his office.

 

Steve took the long way home, ignoring the long train of missed, increasingly suggestive, texts from Bucky about his absence. He was more than disappointed and he wanted to get his emotions in check before he had to explain what had happened to Bucky. Before he had to explain how his miraculous find of a woman had been a very short lived victory. It would be different if his heart hadn’t been so heavily involved already.

And then on top of that there was the whole HYDRA business… Another difficult conversation he’d have to have with Bucky. One he would rather have even less than the one about his Peggy situation.

To further prolong going back to the apartment, Steve stopped for a lonely dinner, trying hopelessly to sort out his emotions. Then, unable to find any further viable distraction, he finally headed home.

As expected, Bucky pounced on him before he had made it all the way inside the door.

“You’ve been hard to reach all day. So… How was Peggy? Spill!” He smirked, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Then when Steve barely reacted, his excitement faded. “You went out for a breakfast date, and just got home. And you don’t look happy.”

“I got called in.”

“Oh,” he responded as he processed. “Bad luck. I’m sure she understands.”

He chuckled humorlessly. “Yeah, she sure does. Because we both got called in.”

Bucky frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Peggy works for SHIELD.”

Bucky considered this for a long moment before shrugging. “Okay, fill me in because I’m not seeing the problem but you still look like someone just kicked a puppy.”

“I’m pretty sure whatever was going on between us, if there even was anything—”

“There was! You went on a date just last night! And this morning!”

“—is now over.”

“Why? Did she say something about knowing who you really are? Assuming she knows?”

“She knows. But no, she didn’t really say anything about that.”

“Okay…” Bucky dragged out. “So she said that she no longer wanted to see you?”

“No.”

“Okay. Then I don’t get it.”

“What do you mean you don’t get it? She works for SHIELD.”

“Yeah I heard you. Makes a lot of sense actually.” Steve huffed. “What’s wrong with her working for SHIELD?”

“She didn’t tell me.”

“I mean she probably thought it best not to tell a guy she’s known for a weekend that she works for a secret governmental organization. And you didn’t tell her either.”

“Yeah… But now we work together.”

“So? Means you don’t have to keep secrets from your girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

“And she won’t be if you keep up this attitude. Working together can be a plus. A turn on even. And I mean this just goes to show you how much you two have in common. It’s just another shared interest.”

“I don’t think she’s interested in having both a professional and personal relationship,” Steve said with a sigh. “We barely could hold a conversation once we were both at SHIELD. There’s a distance now… And she’s supervising the op. I’m pretty sure it’d be really inappropriate for her to be involved with a subordinate.”

“I’m sorry Steve.”

He tried to shrug off the sympathy, hoping going through the motions would help him care a little less.

“What’s the mission?”

Steve hesitated. “HYDRA,” he finally said.

Bucky inhaled sharply but kept his face passive. “Them again.”

“Looks like it.”

Bucky nodded but turned away, picking up a book, trying to focus his attention toward anything else. “Good. It’ll be good for them to have you helping.”

“Yeah…”

“So are you going to tell me how your date was last night?” Bucky asked, changing the subject.

“It’s hard to talk about now that it’s over.”

“So you had a really good time.”

Steve nodded, his ears gone pink.

“Well if you want my two cents on it, I think you two are perfect together. And I don’t think it’ll just over so quick,” Bucky said. “Chin up, Steve. You have a built in excuse to see her. Maybe you’ll even get to see her punch out more people. That’s not nothing.”

Steve gave him a half-smile. “Maybe.”

Bucky nodded. “And when you get out of this fatalistic funk, I’m serious about hearing those dirty details.”

 

Peggy arrived home even later than Steve. Now that she knew who Steve Rogers really was, she used her new clearance to look up his records. If they were to go on a mission together, she needed to trust him with her life, and to trust him in putting aside her safety for the sake of the mission’s success. Strangely, despite the new bombshell of information she’d just learned about him, there was still an implicit sense of trust in him. Still, she needed to do her research anyway.

It must have been three years since she had first heard of the code name Captain America. She hadn’t known about the project that effectively changed Steve Rogers’ life though she had directly ensured that it had occurred by rescuing Dr. Erskine. She’d heard plenty of the hypotheticals from Erskine himself, though she’d never heard much further, especially when the project that was meant to transform armies and not just a single man hadn’t gone completely according to plan. Steve hadn’t received the full-dose of the serum Erskine had been developing, and yet his body still received some of its expected benefits. Stamina. Increased basal metabolic rate. Though apparently there still plenty of unknowns.

Peggy brought up images of Steve prior to the project. Indeed he started as a gangly soldier but Peggy found herself oddly drawn to the man in the photo, intense blue eyes, neatly combed blond hair, a man who had fought to be taken seriously. It felt very familiar.

From the comfort of her couch, Peggy considered the disappointment that was her day, from finding herself back at pretending about the nature of her relationship with Steve, to his less than enthusiastic reaction to her working for SHIELD. He had barely looked at her after the arrival of Howard and he seemed less than thrilled any time their eyes did meet. The turnaround was dizzying.

It was strange to think that only the night before they had been connecting on so many levels, to the point of Peggy inviting him into the sanctuary of her apartment. She remembered the taste of his lips, the awe in his eyes. She thought he had liked her more than just a little. Perhaps he was just a soldier like all the rest.

Still… he had rooted himself into her heart already. And that was frightening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shamelessly stealing jerk guys from Agent Carter, The First Avenger, and the Agent Carter One-Shot. Also, I suppose it's worth noting I'm definitely playing up certain stereotypes, in case the characterization seems a little heightened.  
> Also, I'll forewarn there's a bit of derogatory sexually objectifying language in this chapter, though limited and not meant to be framed in a positive light.

 

He’s not there yet when she arrived at work in the morning. It was agitating, the waiting of it all, her nerves heightened at having to guess at what Steve’s demeanor would be like. She wondered if he told his friend about their SHIELD disruption. Even more so, she wondered if Steve talked about their dates. If he sought advice. She wondered what kind he’d be given.

Phillips put her mind off of it. The HYDRA mission was to be her sole priority, the only thing he case he wanted her working. She had to wrap up her current high-priority casefiles and start delegating them out to other agents in her cohort. She’d been at her desk for over an hour, painstakingly organizing her notes and making the best recommendations for agents to handle her cases when Jack showed up slurping a coffee.

“Heard you somehow landed a top-secret case Carter,” he said smirking at her as he lounged in his chair, swiveling in his chair to and fro. She ignored him. “Who’d you sleep for that honor?” He laughed at his own joke.

She continued to ignore him, continually affixing post-its with final notes and suggestions. She’s nearly through her files when a memo popped into her email. It’s a reminder about the full team briefing happening in the main conference room in regards to the mission she was co-leading with Steve.

A sudden realization hit her so hard she nearly dropped her neat stack of folders. Jack’s last comment finally registered, and her heart sunk, ice cold panic spreading across her chest. Steve. He’d be at the meeting. And so would Jack bloody Thompson.

Shit. Shit indeed.

She was going to have to explain what the guy he’d met at the bar on Friday was doing at SHIELD. In the hubbub she’d entirely forgotten about Jack and the lie that was meant to be a harmless tactic of getting him off her back. Her lie was about to catch up with her, and either way it played out could cause her problems.

Peggy felt at an odd loss for how to proceed. She needed to see Steve, despite the icy awkwardness that had set between them. Either he’d agree to continue pretending they were dating, or he’d give up the charade. She wasn’t sure which way he’d lean. Especially now that she didn’t know what the hell they were. Or weren’t.

Why? Why had it been Steve? Why had what seemed perfect immediately crumble?

She tried to think through the panic. She’s fairly confident that Phillips would be understanding of the situation, that he believed she could handle herself professionally.

Still, she doesn’t know what to tell Steve now. If she asks him to keep on pretending, what would that mean for them? Would he assume she was taking advantage of his golden alter ego? Would pretending only drive them further apart?

The more she thought it over, the more it pointed to pretending to break up a pretend relationship would be the least complicating solution. Sure, Thompson would mock her but what else would be new. He’d be insufferable, but at least she’d have a clear conscious and she could claim she was choosing professionalism over a workplace romance. As long as Steve also remained professional.

Peggy frantically kept her on the elevator so she could catch Steve before anyone else did, so she could give him a heads up about Thompson and his smart, uncouth mouth. She supposed he’d believe her given Steve’s encounter with him over the weekend. But still… It was risky to not talk it through beforehand.

She never got that chance. Phillips started the meeting without him, explaining Steve had been held up in a meeting with one of the board’s directors. She tried to push through the anxiousness of waiting for him to show his face. Phillips kept the briefing vague, as they’re keeping the operation small, and that the mission’s coleaders would be choosing agents to serve as team members over the next couple days as the mission prep proceeding on its shortened timetable. Peggy had just started laying out a few details when Steve finally walked in.

He apologized politely before taking a spot near her and Phillips, and the disruption, as nearly everyone didn’t know him, went unnoticed with one large exception. Peggy forced herself to not look at Thompson’s face, though she could see him shifting in his seat from the periphery of her vision. Maybe if she ignored it…

She continued the spiel after letting Phillips introduce Steve to the group.

There’s lots of interest in the top-secret mission, with plenty of agents already vying for a spot before she could even make it all the way to her desk to retrieve the intel report Phillips had asked her to look over.

“So Marge,” Jack said, grinning in gross amusement when the crowd finally dispersed, “dating guys you work with huh? Can’t say I’m surprised. At least now you can drop the charade and finally put me next on your list. I’d say it’s about time.”

Peggy cannot believe she had all but forgotten about Jack’s involvement in her relationship or lack thereof with Steve. She had forgotten that to him they had met outside of SHIELD and had been dating for weeks. Though she supposed he didn’t believe that version of events anymore either. Oh how she hated him so entirely at that moment. To give him the satisfaction at catching her in a complicated truth he’d bend for his entertainment. And now she’d have to give him the satisfaction of admitting she was no longer romantically involved with Steve Rogers and possibly raise his suspicions. It was a small mercy that at least Thompson had no idea that he was Captain America.

Before Peggy could do more than glare at Jack, she felt a presence behind her. Even without turning she knew, or wildly hoped, that it was Steve.

He stood tall and straight-backed, his stance the same as he’d had the first time he met Jack Thompson.

“Agent Carter,” he said in a light voice that contrasted his rigid expression. “We’re needed in the briefing room.”

“Of course,” she said immediately turning away from Thompson. To her surprise, Steve hesitated for a moment in front of Jack. Then he turned, his chest hovering briefly just out of reach of her body before he moved in line with her. They walked in tandem, and she felt a thrill run up her spine. This was work, she needed to stay focused.

“I really don’t like that guy,” he murmured to her.

Peggy smothered a grin. Complications aside, it was nice to have an ally. “Yes, he’s entirely insufferable, particularly when one has to deal with him on a daily basis.”

Peggy thought they’d found a turning point. That they’d return to their regular interactions. He saved her from Thompson. Again. She couldn’t help but hope this was even the vaguest of suggestions that he hadn’t given up on them being something more.

Only the rest of their shared time had yielded similar results to the previous day. Their interactions outside of shop talk were meager and stiff. It was so confusing. One minute they’d be vivaciously bouncing tactics back and forth, then the second Phillips and Stark were out of the room, he could hardly string any words together, never looking completely in her direction.

She’d prefer Steve just admit he was mad at her, or upset, or just no longer interested in her the way she wanted. She’s tempted to bring up their lie and where he stood on that issue, if he’d rather just proclaim his disinterest to the whole floor. At least that’d be something. Something. Not this awkward nothingness. But they’d gone hours without even mentioning it, like they’d come to an unspoken agreement to not comment on the circumstances that led to this complicated work relationship. So Peggy didn’t say anything, instead methodically reviewing schematics and working on her share of the paperwork.

By the time they reached an official break for lunch, she had never been so pleased to leave the suffocating air of the conference room. Out in the bullpen Thompson and his buddies were snickering in a clump. She was sure Jack had shared the gossip by now. Peggy took a deep breath, taking her time walking over. As she inched closer, she could plainly hear their discussion. It caused a hot ball of anger to rise within her.

It was sheer willpower that prevented her from causing a scene right there in the open. But she knew from experience that doing so would only discredit her legitimate concerns. She’d been fighting to get out of the lowly analyst desk position she’d been stuck with for field opportunities for ages, and she refused to let Thompson’s asinine sexist behavior prevent her from leading the HYDRA mission. She’s smarter than him, and sadly, used to these distasteful comments. She tapped at her phone and let it record.

“And then get a load of this. He said something about asking _her_ to be her boyfriend. Needing permission. Can you believe that? Like he wanted to make an honest woman outta her after a coupla’ weeks instead of just using it as an excuse to get between her legs.”

“And her tits!” Krzeminski added. “Am I right or am I right?”

“Fucking right dude,” said Hodge.

“He sounds like he’s the pussy instead of wanting some pussy,” Flynn said with a chortle.

“Such a fucking pussy.”

Peggy solidified her decision to keep them all benched from the mission. She had wavered on Thompson, admitting he was fairly useful with a gun, but no longer. She refused to allow this sort of harassment and then reward it.

“Thank you for the material for a sexual harassment complaint,” Peggy said, her heels clicking as she made her way towards them. “You can contemplate your horrendous behavior as you sit out the upcoming mission,” she said in a bored tone.

The other three had the decency to look chastised, or at least embarrassed that she’d overheard their vulgarity, but Thompson’s face went red with fury.

“That’s bullshit Carter! You need me!”

Peggy held up her phone, flashing a glimpse of the recording she made.

“Evidently not,” she replied in a clipped tone. “Perhaps you all should salvage your positions while you can and get to work.”

The three scattered in a hurry at her dismissal but Jack remained, standing tall. He wagged his finger at her. The gesture made her feel ill, as if his disgusting behavior wasn’t the real issue. As if she was a wayward dog or child that embarrassed him and required reprimanding.

“You’re not the only one who has the say-so on this op,” he threatened, taking a deliberate step toward her.

“Oh and you think Captain Rogers is going to side with you on the matter? Especially when he hears what you and your little spineless buddies just called him? By all means, please, go plead your case to him.”

Thompson frowned but found no words for a defense. Instead he wagged his forefinger again. “You’re going to regret this Marge. In fact, I bet you come crawling back to me. You’re gonna need me. And I’m gonna make you get on your knees to beg for my help.”

“Enjoy the paperwork,” she replied, biting her tongue until she was out of range to curse and roll her eyes.

She looked up and happened to meet Steve’s eyes from all the way across the atrium. He was in an odd pose, fists clenched at the ready, eyes blazing. He looked like a sprinter waiting for the race to start. He’d been about to bound over every desk, cabinet and chair she realized, but paused midstride. It was clear from the look on his face that even across the distance, over the noisy din he had heard every word.

She wondered how much he heard, if enhanced hearing was one of the gifts of the serum. She wondered at what moment he stopped himself from barreling over. Steve continued to clench his jaw until finally relaxed his tense pose. She nodded subtly at him. But before Peggy could move towards him, she’d been intercepted with more agents requesting her consideration.

Steve was gone when she finally was free of the interruptions. As she headed to the bathroom, she realized that her heart had been pounding. Peggy found the room empty, and she stood at the sink taking a deep breath, staring at her reflection. She was used to this sort of derogatory language by now. Wasn’t she?

Peggy wished Natasha wasn’t on a long deep-cover assignment. She could use someone to have a drink with. To vent to. She turned the faucet on and splashed cold water on her cheeks. She shook her head and swallowed the bile that rose over those degrading comments echoing in her head.

 

*

 

When Steve finally had the opportunity to approach Phillips about the team they were putting together, he regaled him with what he had overheard across the bullpen.

“It’s not okay,” he had stressed to the Colonel.

“You’re not wrong son, but Carter is the one that has to put in the official complaint herself. Of course you’re more than welcome to submit your own on the parts that pertain to you. Far be it from me to stop you from giving those wimps an overdue ass whooping. God I miss the days of training at boot camp. So much easier to weed ‘em out early.”

Steve paused as a sudden idea, a brilliant one, came to mind.

“Do you mean that?” he asked. “About letting them get a little taste of what they deserve?”

“What’d you have in mind son?” Phillips asked looking amused as Steve had never seen him before.

“Try outs,” Steve said.

Phillips snorted. “Seems legit enough for the board to approve, high-risk mission as it is. And far be it for them deny the Golden Boy their best.”

“Make sure they put Thompson at the top of that list.”

 

Steve found Peggy down at the range, firing every bullet right through the ten ring. He didn’t disturb her immediately, content to just watch. He’d checked her record. Marksmanship awards all the way from basic. He didn’t doubt that Thompson had no idea.

He studied her concentration, the slight frustration poking out of her careful expression as she bit her lower lip. For a moment the anger, the fury of the injustice against her, ebbed away as he remembered what it was like to kiss her. What it felt like to have his bottom lip between her teeth.

Ten shots later, she set her gun down, pressing the button to bring her paper target to her. There’s a huge hole in the center of the silhouette’s chest, another shredding of paper at the groin in two, impressively neat, bundles resembling circles.

He couldn’t help but snort.

She turned her head towards him immediately.

“Something I can help you with Captain? Lining up your shots perhaps?”

He gave her a crooked smile. “I’m good. But there is something you can do,” he said. “I’m holding try-outs for the rest of the team. You think you’d be up for helping me sort them out?”

“How?” she asked suspiciously.

“Firearms and close-combat,” he told her. “We’ll trade off.”

She let out a hum. “You sure you want to do that? There may be nothing left of them.”

He grinned at her. “Then they don’t deserve the spot.”

“What about the recommendations I already gave you?”

“Still safe,” he assured her. “You have a lot more experience with these agents than I do. I trust your judgment. I’m more interested in the spots I have left to fill.”

She grinned back. “Lovely. I’ll go clean my guns in preparation.”

 

When word got out about Steve’s tryouts for the field team’s remaining open slots, there’s a clamor for it, making Steve relent and add a few names to his short list. Thompson made a point of winking boldly at her, snickering any time they crossed paths.

_Self-centered idiot_ , she thought. It was nice to know she hadn’t been imaging that Steve was on her side. That he respected her choices, and sought her opinion on his.

They set up half hour sessions for most of the day, fifteen minutes in a firearms simulation and the gun range, and fifteen minutes at the gym for close-combat spars. She ran every other firearm session in the morning, seeing the surprised faces of Krzeminski, Hodge, and Flynn, their nerves definitely getting the best of them. Her last firearms session was with Thompson, who snorted at the sight of her.

“Don’t worry Carter, I’m a gentleman, I’ll be sure to show you how it’s done first,” he told her, as he started with the paper target, cocking his gun and holding it in one hand like an amateur show off. Eight of ten of his shots go through the ten ring, though haphazardly.

She put on her safety gear, ignoring him entirely, firing all ten shots to form one perfect torn paper circle. Thompson’s smirk didn’t appear on his face when she set her gun down. His simulation is adequate enough, above average, but he doesn’t beat her time, nor is he in his competition’s top three either. He marched out of the room with a huff, muttering under his breath.

The firearm sessions finished, Peggy cleaned up the range, and made her way to sit in on Steve’s spars. She’d have a few candidates to fight herself shortly. She was due for a good destressing work-out. And seeing the surprise in some of the candidates when they realized she was doing combat tests as well as shooting was definitely something she was looking forward to. One candidate in particular.

She had just walked inside, spotting Colonel Phillips mostly ignoring the action in favor of checking his phone and dictating to his assistant. There was a modest crowd around the ring checking out the action, made up of agents finished with their own workouts and a few lingering candidates she recognized from Steve’s list.

Steve had already entered the ring with a candidate, though she couldn’t tell which one from the back from that distance. Besides, it was distracting to see Steve in tight workout gear, his hands neatly wrapped, vaguely sweaty in a glistening sort of glowing way. She’s so intensely sidetracked by the obscene proportions of his shoulder breadth to his trim waistline, it’s only when she heard a faint snicker from the ring that she realized who he was fighting. The narrow focus in Steve’s eyes finally clicked, as she saw Jack preening, making a show of punching at the air.

“So this how you do it with your girlfriend Rogers?” Thompson taunted. “Make her do some of your dirty work? Not man enough? It’s okay. I’ll show you a few moves she might like.”

Steve hardly reacted. Jack flew forward in such a flash it made the crowd whoop. And then a sold thump resonated across the room. Steve absorbed the forceful punch in his palm with ease. The crowd gasped, their surprise mirroring Thompson’s.

Of course Steve was the one who got to test Jack in the ring. Peggy crossed her arms and stepped closer for a better view. She fought a smile.

Jack attempted to recover from the shock of Steve’s unbelievable reflexes, compensating with bravado and a wild kick that he also effortlessly deflected.

“Come on!” Jack growled.

They circled each other.

“You sure talk a lot for someone meant to be proving his physical combat skills,” Steve replied.

“Can’t take the heat?” They skirted the edge of the ring again, Jack losing his patience. “Thought this was a fight. Come on,” he said. “Or are those muscles just for show just like you banging Carter?”

The punch came so fast, so powerful, and Thompson fell onto his back like a sack of bricks. There were whoops again, though parts of crowd rallied over towards Thompson who hadn’t gotten up. Peggy watched Steve as his chest heaved, jaw tight, his eyes still furious as he stared down at Thompson. She licked her lips, glad everyone was too distracted to look at her.

The commotion made Phillips leave his chair, walking calmly towards the ring already ordering his assistant and a volunteer to get Thompson over to Medical. While he was carrying out, Jack came to with a groan.

“Carry on,” Phillips concluded, making his way back over to his seat.

Steve looked out and met Peggy’s gaze. She’d been staring in his direction all the while.

The display had a direct effect on a few of the following spars, namely those in Thompson’s crew. Krzeminski in particular practically gave up the second Steve lunged toward him. The gym thinned out, and between the two of them, they each had a few spirited and smart agents make the cut.

After the last session, the gym emptied, Phillips long gone, Steve and Peggy were left alone. They were both sweaty and out of breath. They both started unwrapping their hands, just a few arm lengths away from each other.

Peggy glanced up at him, watching him wipe his face and throw the towel around his neck before starting to tidy up the gym. Once her bandages are off, she joined him.

Despite being entertained, she was still miffed that Steve hadn’t consider giving her the honor of knocking Jack flat on his back.

“You should know I’m pissed you didn’t let me fight Thompson,” she said breaking the silence. “I hope you don’t think I needed you to fight for my honor.”

He gave her a sheepish grin and stepped closer.

“Course not. I was fighting for mine,” he told her. “Anyway, it’s probably only a matter of time before he finds out who I am. This was my only chance to hit him with the element of surprise.”

She couldn’t argue with that.

“Quite literally, I suppose.”

“Don’t worry,” he said noticing her still crossed arms. “You’re resourceful. I’m sure you’ll find another chance to knock him flat. Probably sooner than you think.”

She hummed. She’s too amused to be genuinely upset. It was very satisfying to watch nimble and exacting Steve easily slam Jack to the floor, Steve’s swift moves maybe even a little arousing, his rippling biceps, his fury. His revenge.

“You’re lucky I at least got to knock Hodge to his knees. I’ve waited years to do that.”

He chuckled. “It was a good knock down.”

She took a step closer. “Not nearly as good as yours.”

Steve grinned. “Guess we’re just too alike.”

“Looks that way.”

They looked at each other for a long time in silence until Steve cleared his throat and rubbed at the back of his neck. He gestured toward the door, and held it open for her as they made their way towards the locker rooms.

“So, you still agree with the team choices?”

She nodded. “I think the results speak for themselves.”

“It’s funny. I was used to it happening with guys in the military, but I guess I forgot how quickly ego can take over and make them feel suddenly untouchable.”

Peggy snorted. “In my experience a lot of these types of institutions are by and large still relics of boys’ club tactics.”

“It’s not okay,” he called just before she walked into the locker room. “What he said. How they talk. We’re coleaders. Partners. I’ll always have your back. I know you can handle them. And while I’m at SHIELD I won’t pretend like it’s not my duty to make sure that disrespect isn’t tolerated. Towards you or anyone else.”

Peggy bit her lip, hand stilled at the door handle as they paused outside their respective locker rooms. No one, no man anyway, had ever so frankly vowed support during her time at SHIELD.

“You know it’s a first for me, to work so seamlessly with someone.” She smiled. “It means a lot, Steve. To have that quality in a partner.”

He smiled back. “Maybe with this mission, we can do our part in changing that kind of toxic workplace environment.”

“I think you’ve already set a precedence,” she told him. “But next time, I get to deal with Thompson.”

 


End file.
